


Пламя

by hangover_in_hanover



Series: Fire and Blood [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Drama, F/F, Incest, Love/Hate, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 01:11:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17909177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hangover_in_hanover/pseuds/hangover_in_hanover
Summary: Рейенис говорит: «Давай прекратим, Сенья». Сенья. Так могли бы звать собаку. Рейенис говорит: «Нам не завоевать Семь Королевств, если мы не можем наладить мир в собственной семье». За время их брака, лишь двадцать ночей Эйгон провел с Висеньей, и все остальные с её сестрой. Рейенис говорит: «Нам нечего делить, Сенья». Висенья залепляет ей пощечину.





	Пламя

Висенья всегда была собственницей.  
С самого детства на Драконьем Камне. Мои игрушки, моя драконица, мой брат.  
Не моя сестра.  
Рейенис всегда была чужеродной.  
Слишком красивая, слишком мягкая, слишком женственная.  
Рейенис улыбается, и все падают к ее ногам. Отец, вассалы, даже брат. Рейенис любит брать игрушки Висеньи.  
Висенья ненавидит Рейенис.  
Рейенис тоже ненавидит Висенью, она замечает это в лживой улыбке, в насмешливом прищуре глаз, в том, как Рейенис покровительственно касается ее плеча при разговоре. Задевает тыльной стороной ладони подбородок.  
Висенья стряхивает руку Рейенис и смотрит на нее с пламенной яростью.  
В Рейенис, думает Висенья, нет ни ярости, ни огня.  
Висенья выходит замуж за Эйгона, становится выше, становится сильнее. Висенья думает, что теперь никто не отберет ее мощь, ее престол, кровь и пламя.  
В тот же день Эйгон объявляет, что женится и на Рейенис.

Они вместе коронуют Эйгона. Висенья надевает на его голову корону, а Рейенис провозглашает королем Семи Королевств.  
Рейенис говорит: «Давай прекратим, Сенья».  
Сенья. Так могли бы звать собаку.  
Рейенис говорит: «Нам не завоевать Семь Королевств, если мы не можем наладить мир в собственной семье».  
За время их брака, лишь двадцать ночей Эйгон провел с Висеньей, и все остальные с её сестрой.  
Рейенис говорит: «Нам нечего делить, Сенья».  
Висенья залепляет ей пощечину.

Впервые Висенья видит этот огонь в сестре в битве на Пламенном поле.  
Огонь царит всюду: пламя, кровь, дым и рев драконов. Взмывает темной тенью Балерион Черный Ужас, и Висенья направляет вниз свою Вхагар.  
Пламя — ничто для Таргариена.  
Висенья чувствует, как накаляется ее доспех.  
Справа из дыма вырывается Мераксес, и Висенья видит Рейенис на ее спине. Волосы сестры развеваются на ветру, а лицо покрыто копотью.  
Рейенис захвачена боем. Рейенис выкрикивает своей драконице команды. Рейенис смеется.  
Висенья думает, что такая Рейнерис красива. Совсем не та, что улыбается лордам.  
Рейенис оборачивается и смотрит на Висенью.  
Они одновременно произносят: «Дракарис».

Когда Висенья ищет сестру, ей говорят: «Летает, миледи».  
Первый раз, второй, третий. Эйгон шутит, что Рейенис слезает с дракона лишь чтобы поесть.  
Висенья не ладит с Эйгоном. Она перестает ждать его вечерами, перестает надеяться.  
Может быть, все наладится, но Висенье это больше не нужно.  
Висенья одиноко стоит на холме и смотрит, как взмывает вверх и падает вниз Мераксес с Рейенис на спине.  
Сестра легко спрыгивает с дракона и улыбается.  
Рейенис говорит: «Здравствуй, Сенья» — так, словно ее ждала.  
Рейенис говорит: «Я волновалась».  
В битве на Пламенном поле в плечо Висеньи попал арбалетный болт. Висенья Таргариен никому не показывает слабость, она пьет маковое молоко и делает вид, что все в порядке: ей нужно лишь отлежаться день или два.  
Рейенис говорит: «Почему ты не пустила меня к себе?»  
Висенья поворачивается к ней спиной.

Север, Долина Аррен: Висенья дни и ночи проводит на спине Вхагар.  
Они сдаются, сдаются все и на удивление легко.  
Таргариены редко разделяются, и Висенья думает о брате и сестре. О сестре, почему-то, чаще.  
Рейенис говорит: «Здравствуй, Сенья», лицо Рейенис сгорело от палящего дорнийского солнца.  
Рейенис говорит: «Поздравляю с успешным завершением дел. Хотя, я слышала, для этого тебе пришлось воевать с ребенком леди Аррен».  
И Висенье бы как обычно злиться, но губы отчего-то расползаются в улыбке. Как она раньше принимала за издевку сестринские невинные уколы?  
«Я обещала, что вернусь к дорнийцам с пламенем и кровью», — говорит сестра. Огонь горит в ее глазах.  
Висенья усмехается.  
Висенья сжимает ее руку.

Теперь у них есть шесть королевств из семи, и все тянется как раньше, в бесконечных одинаковых днях Драконьего Камня.  
Висенья злится. Висенья помогает Эйгону. Висенья носит Темную Сестру даже когда на ней платье. Расстаться с мечом для нее невозможно.  
Рейенис очаровывает всех, чей взгляд падает на нее.  
Взгляд Висеньи часто падает на Рейенис.  
Рейенис заводит себе множество фаворитов, подмигивает Висенье, говорит: «Отвлеки нашего мужа, сестра».  
Мысль о том, что Рейенис отбирает ее игрушки, больше не злит Висенью как раньше.  
Рейенис рождает Эйгону сына, и этот мальчик совсем не похож на сестру, только на брата. Когда Висенья рвется в комнату, где рожает Рейенис, ей говорят: «Ребенок жив», но Висенья отмахивается.  
Висенье плевать. Висенью не интересует эта маленькая копия Эйгона.  
Рейенис слабо улыбается Висенье, приподнявшись на кровати.

Рейенис танцует, и ее волосы развеваются совсем как на Мераксес тогда. Висенье больше не нужны дым сражения и крики умирающих, чтобы увидеть в сестре пламя. Огонь Рейенис такой притягательно жаркий и яркий, что грозит спалить окружающих как любопытных мотыльков.  
Сжечь их всех, и Висенью тоже.  
Рейенис смеется, когда на турнире Эйгон вручает ей венок королевы любви и красоты. «На твоем месте, я бы вручила его Висенье, — говорит Рейенис. — Я и на своем вручу». Они смеются, все трое: счастливая королевская семья. Эйгон целует Висенье руку, а она думает о том, что губы Рейенис наверняка жарче.  
Висенья прячет цветы в книгу, когда они засыхают.

Рейенис всегда избегала разговоров.  
Даже прощальных. Висенья находит ее уже седлающей дракона.  
Рейенис стоит у Мераксес, закатное солнце отбрасывает блики на чешую дракона и ее доспех.  
«Пламя и кровь, я обещала их дорнийцам, помнишь?» — Рейенис улыбается, но Висенья не улыбается в ответ.  
Висенья вплетает высохший цветок в волосы сестры.  
«Ну же, улыбнись мне», — Рейенис проводит рукой по ее щеке. От Рейенис пахнет фиалками, но не пламенем, не кровью. Словно что-то погасло: Висенья пытается увидеть знакомый огонь, но надежды тщетны.  
От Рейенис пахнет фиалками, и Висенья предчувствует что-то плохое, пусть и не говорит.  
«Не будь такой недоброй, Сенья, — улыбается Рейенис. — Я все-таки твоя сестра, и ты должна любить меня».  
«Так же, как я люблю тебя», — выдыхает Рейенис Висенье в губы.  
Висенье хочется ей сказать так много, но Рейенис касается пальцем ее губ.  
«Поговорим, когда я вернусь, Сенья, — улыбается Рейенис. — Нет такого солнца, что сожгло бы дракона».  
Висенья запоминает эту улыбку, которой Рейенис покоряла всех вокруг. Улыбка — все, что остается Висенье от Рейенис.  
Рейенис всегда избегала разговоров.  
Рейенис просто не возвращается.


End file.
